


An Enduring Tradition

by msgenevieve



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Canon Scene, F/M, Mild UST, mistletoe fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgenevieve/pseuds/msgenevieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems the male of the species hasn’t changed that much in two hundred and fifty years, after all. (Spoilers and dialogue from 1.10 "The Golem")</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Enduring Tradition

~*~

 

Crane being Crane, he notices the low-hanging branch first, if only because it almost smacks him in the forehead.   “Mistletoe,” he announces happily, sounding for all the world as though he’s rediscovered an old friend.

 _Seems the male of the species haven’t changed that much in two hundred and fifty years, after all._ She wants to indulge in an eyeroll, but contents herself with a grin.  “That, you remember?”

 “An enduring tradition,” he begins with the self-assured air of a man confident in his subject matter, “to the imminent peril of all the pretty housemaids.”  

He trails off at the last, his university professor demeanor seeming to desert him. His gaze flicks to her, then away again.  Abbie stares at him. If she didn’t know better, she’d think he was blushing. Or (again if she didn’t know better) she’d think he was looking at her lips and weighing up the chances of getting his face slapped. 

_Okay._

 “Let’s get to work,” she rebukes him with a smile, because they’re not alone and if they _were_ alone, that would even more reason not to indulge in this particular enduring tradition.  Because a kiss, even under the mistletoe, is something you can’t take back.

In other words, trouble.

 He nods, looking relieved and still more than a little flustered.  Two minutes later, he’s figuratively charming the starched panties off the unhelpful librarian as though the world is about to end and they are the only two people left who could repopulate the earth, and all without a single blush or stammered word.   Apparently, he has no problem flirting with municipal employees as long as they’re not her. 

 A hot prickle of _something_ scratches at the inside of her head, and she’s suddenly very grateful that they’re not alone.  

Like she said.  Trouble.

 

~*~

 


End file.
